In a cluster environment, multiple nodes may communicate with an external internet protocol (IP) address. In order to communicate to an external IP, a node in the cluster should be able to resolve the MAC address corresponding to an external IP using address resolution protocol (ARP). With aggregated links among nodes of a cluster, resolving ARP and updating members of the cluster can be challenging.